yokai_watch_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
SS50:003
Return of the fallen parents (Japanese:堕ちた両親の帰還 Ochita ryōshin no kikan) is the 3rd episode of Yo-kai Watch Shadowside: The Rebirth. Summary Both Lily and Aaron halved return as Yo-kai known as Murder Artillery, and Destructor. They remember what had happened 50 years ago when their son went ballistic, and murdered them by pushing their car to the river along with them. Now as Yo-kai, they begins to hunt down their former son Nate, and take revenge on him. Plot Lily and Aaron halved returned as evil Yo-kai. Lily, now known as Murder Artillery with Lily's hair, face, and without glasses, and with 2 laser cannons on each of her shoulders. she has dark grey metallic Armour, and her lower body is a tank. And Aaron, know known as Destructor with Aaron's face, hair, and his skin light grey. He has a black metallic body. And a left red cybernetic eye. He has two long mech arms DK grey upper body, LT. Grey arms. They remembered that their son Nate had gone ballistic 50 years ago, and murdered them by pushing their car to the river along with them. They become angry, and upset that they died and become Yo-kai thanks to their son Nate. Beveling that he's still alive and in his 60s, they begin hunting him, and plans to take their revenge on him. They search around the city of Springdale, but no sign of him. Murder Artillery searches at Mt. Wildwood, but she could not find him. Destructor searches at Breezy Hills, but he can't find Nate. Both Destructor and Murder Artillery becomes extremely angry, and transforms into their shadowside forms. Murder Artillery's Shadowside form is 6 times larger Mannequin like with Large Horns, 3 artillery cannons on her back, and an artillery cannon on her face instead of eyes, and mouth, and without hair. Her lower body is an H-shaped tank with cannons and missile packs on each sides. She has 2 cannons attached to her arms. And Destructor's Shadowside form is 6 times larger, in addition of bearing a more menacing appearance, as seen in his face. His armor is more bulky, and his two long mech arms are bulky with cannons, gattling guns, ect. They went on a total rampage all over Springdale in wreak havoc in order to find their son Nate. But then they are confronted by Fudou Myouou, and Zazel. Fudo Myouou tells Murder Artillery and Destructor that they have no business here. Then Zazel tells them that the boy they raised is not here. Both Destructor and Murder Artillery thinks they have their son Nathan, and demands to know where he is. But Fudou Myouou tells them that they don't have the boy with them. Both Murder Artillery, and Destructor battles off both Zazel, and Fudou Myouou. The battle went into a violent rampage. However, both Fudou Myouou,and Zazel manages to defeat Murder Artillery And Destructor. They change back into their Lightside forms, and they disappear leaving Fudou Myouou, and Zazel without a trace. Later that night at the abandoned warehouse, Both Murder Artillery, and Destructor vows to find their former son Nate and do whatever it takes to take their revenge on him, by destroying him. Suddenly Mother Ōkami senses that Nathan's parents halved returned as evil Yo-kai, and plans to seek vengeance on him. She tells her husband Father Kiba that Kotaku's former parents halved returned to take their exact vengeance on their son. Father Kiba tells his wife Mother Ōkami that they must do everything to protect their new son Kotaku from them. Characters Humans Nate/Kotaku (Mention) Yo-kai Murder Artillery (Debut) Destructor (Debut) Fudou Myouou Zazel Category:Shadowside Rebirth Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Alternate Universe,